Standing In The Way of Control
by HeavyMetalRunner
Summary: It doesn't makes sense, it's troublesome, and it will lead to sparkbreak, but nonetheless, Starscream loves Soundwave. Rated for depression, 'drinking', and non-graphic intimacy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Starscream had a bit of a problem. Whenever he was on the bridge and had nothing to do, he always found his attention drawn to Soundwave. This normally wouldn't be so worrying; Soundwave _was _shapely and prettily colored so there was nothing strange at all about wanting to look at him.

But the sheer number of times Starscream felt the impulse to look at his comrade _was _quite worrying. If he wanted to look at an attractive bot...well, to be honest, the Nemesis was far from lacking. Megatron was obviously exquisite _and _powerful, Knock Out had thick curves and a pretty face, and even the vehicons had sleek svelte frames.

So, not only was there a lot of lookers on board, but there was also variety. However, Starscream was not a very, to put it politely, _needy _bot, and did not often feel impelled to stare at a nice chassis, unlike Knock Out who was always ogling _somebody. _

But it was different with Soundwave. And if he was honest, it always had been. Soundwave's silence had always attracted him. Starscream couldn't wrap his head around exactly why Soundwave's silence made him alluring but he couldn't deny his fascination either.

Between the two of them there was a similarity in height, which was actually a matter of importance to Starscream. All of his life he'd either been taller than cute automobile bots, or much shorter, and thinner, than other aerial bots. Not hugely atypical when it came to Cybertronian courtship, but it had always left him a bit self-conscious. Put simply, if he lent down for a kiss with Knock Out and found that the other was not interested, he would have a long way to back track.

If he was with Soundwave, he could lean over for a quick kiss—well, on a visor, but oh well—or he could actually hug chest-to-chest instead of chin-to-chest. But really—_with _Soundwave? The idea of it was ridiculous. Soundwave didn't want a relationship; Decepticons rarely did. And if he _did, _he certainly wouldn't want Starscream. It was no secret he was distrustful of Starscream, and at the very least found him ridiculous and annoying.

On the whole, Starscream was popular for interfacing, but very unpopular for friendship or camaraderie. Normally this knowledge merely amused him, but when he thought that Soundwave also felt this way—without even the interest in interfacing—well, it _did _hurt a little. And the fact that it bothered him at all, was very worrying.

If this had to happen, why could it not have been Knock Out—who he actually got along with quite well—that he...wanted to be with. When he was with Knock Out, they laughed together over other people's idiocy or rough looks, and they both appreciated the same sort of intellectual (pretentious) conversation. Aside from this, judging from the way Knock Out obviously enjoyed the sight of Starscream's frame and in turn made an effort to pose his own seductively, his feelings would be returned.

Yet despite how nice is was to be with Knock Out, he still dreamed of Soundwave. Knock Out was fun in the way fighting the Autobots was fun; but he longs for Soundwave in the same way he longs for Cybertron.

It was a battle between the meaningful and the meaningless, and he knew which was going to win.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Megatron was leaving. This was the only thought Starscream had had since his Lord announced his intentions. Once again, Megatron comes up with a ridiculous plan and springs it on his officers and troops out of the blue. Starscream was frustrated, as ever, with his Lord's impulsiveness, but knew he had to keep his thoughts to himself.

There was no one on the ship he could trust with his true thoughts about their Lord and Master. Which reminded him that he would be completely in charge during Megatron's absence. Which would have pleased him, if he were not sure that Megatron would, secretly, task Soundwave with the role of 'monitoring' him. This in turn reminded Starscream that he would have to interact one on one with Soundwave more often from here on out. This made him nervous. On one hand Soundwave's sycophantic behavior annoyed him, but on the other...well, things were complicated.

In ways that Starscream didn't understand, he was sort of...drawn to Soundwave. There was really nothing to like about Soundwave; he wasn't funny, or any other personality trait because he never spoke. He was attractive, but he also didn't have a traditional face—while not ugly, not exactly handsome either.

Yet Starscream wanted to be with him. Bizarrely, he very much wanted Soundwave to like him. He fantasized that, at times, when he was sarcastic with Megatron Soundwave was secretly amused by it, that at times he was bemused by the fact that Starscream was actually right and Megatron wrong. He fantasized that Soundwave was often on his side about things, and thought Starscream was rather intelligent and witty.

All of this was wishful thinking however. In reality, Soundwave never seemed to take notice when he and Megatron bickered; and he never _ever _held back on an opportunity to get Starscream in trouble with whatever incriminating evidence he'd collected while surveying him.

When this happened, he _did _feel disproportionally betrayed and disappointed. He usually ended up hating himself for not being good enough for Soundwave. And deep down he knew this was the case. In fairness, no bot would probably ever be good enough for Soundwave—he seemed to look down on everybody, but this did not make him feel any better about it.

Having a pretty body was always what lured bots to him, and somehow knowing that that was far from enough to attract Soundwave made him feel cheap and pathetic. Sometimes he hated Soundwave so much he lashed out at him, publicly calling him Megatron's pet and mocking his inability to communicate effectively. More often he hated himself and avoided Soundwave at all costs—even getting in trouble for not being on the bridge when Megatron wanted him to be.

That was a problem as well—Megatron. Soundwave was staunchly loyal to Lord Megatron, whereas Starscream was known to question, and even on occasion betray, their leader.

Now Megatron was leaving the two of them to take command of his army—alone. Soundwave, as second lieutenant, would be reporting directly to Starscream from now on. This hadn't happened since the eventful stages of the war—centuries ago. How was he going to deal with interacting with Soundwave when his emotions toward the other were so tumultuous?


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The moment had come for Megatron to leave. The Decepticons had traveled to a planet called Earth, in pursuit of Optimus Prime, and found that the planet was rich with energon. Now that the troops had a, relatively, safe planet to hide on and a decent amount of energon to mine, Megatron knew now was the opportune time to search for his once great army.

He wanted to finish the Autobots once and for all. They too were scattered amongst the stars, but they had no Warship, and no flight alt modes. Now was the time to destroy them.

He had his two lieutenants standing with him on the hull of the _Nemesis_. Starscream stood rigidly, he was trying desperately not to look too happy to be seeing Megatron off. Beneath the facade he was torn between his infamous lust for power and a bit of nervousness.

He'd briefly been given full reign of the Decepticons before, but that was during the War. On those occasions he'd simply continued his role as commander with the only difference being he didn't need to run his plans by Megatron.

What he faced now was inexplicably more daunting than commanding an army in the midst of full blown war. They would be wandering half-idly on a strange planet, torn between preventing their own starvation and finally clenching their victory over the Autobots.

It would fall to Starscream to balance these two goals without causing outright mutiny by overworking the troops or getting them all slagged by the Autobots.

Megatron had drawled out some meaninglessly encouraging speech to the troopers gathered behind them on the hull, and with this done turned to his two officers.

"Starscream, despite popular opinion," Starscream bristled and barely stopped himself from glancing at Soundwave, "and my own better judgment, I'm leaving you in charge of my army. You were chosen as my Second in command for your particular abilities, and I trust you will use your talents to strengthen what remains of the Decepticons and destroy the Autobots."

Starscream smiled smugly, "With pleasure, my Lord. I wish you the best of luck on your mission." Megatron looked at him coldly before turning to Soundwave. Starscream pouted, of course Megatron would save his last words for his favorite little drone. Bitterly, he tuned them out and focused on the feeling of having been chosen as the most powerful Decepticon next to Megatron.

As he walked away from his officers, Megatron turned to them one last time. "I know not when I will return, but when I do I expect the Decepticons to, at the very least, be in the same state in which I left them." _Blah, blah, blah_, Starscream thought, _he's worse than Optimus Prime sometimes._

Megatron nodded once to Soundwave, and frankly, Starscream was more than tired of these proceedings and wished he would just _leave _already. Finally his Lord took off into space and very suddenly the weight of leadership fell on Starscream; he turned to see an army awaiting command—_his _command_. _

Starscream braced himself. _Right, business as usual. _

"Soundwave," he started, "resume your surveillance of this planet, your priority: energon deposits. Squads B-01 and A-04 report to the command center for a special assignment. The rest of you return to your tasks. Megatron wants us to focus on recuperating our strength; even in his absence, we obey his will." _For now. _


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Starscream arrived on the bridge to find his requested squadrons waiting silently. "Right," _oh _it felt good to be in control, "the lot of you were created with superior intelligence—for Eradicons—and thus, from here on out your mission will be differ from that of the other troopers. Each of you will be assigned an abandoned energon mine; your mission: lure the undoubtedly desperate Autobots to the fuel sources and destroy them."

An eradicon gestured for permission to speak. "But commander there _are_ no abandoned energon mines."

Starscream growled and shook his head as if they were all idiots; which, of course, in his mind they were. "are you suggesting I don't know this?" The trooper stayed silent but shrunk in on himself enough to satisfy Starscream, who smirked.

"_Obviously, _there are not yet mines we have picked clean; but given the average size of the deposits on this miserable dirt planet, it won't be long until we are forced to abandon hopeless locations for more promising fields. When this happens the Autobots will begin to scavenge our leftovers. We must use their diminished number against them—this method is the only way to locate the Autobots as they split up to go scouting." He stopped pacing and smirked at _his _troops. "We will pick them off one by one."

The troops saluted this and cheered in the form of shouting, "Yes, Commander." Starscream was reminded of the glory days of the war, he barely stopped his wings from fluttering.

"For now, return to your posts and Soundwave will brief you on your new assignments. Dismissed."  
As the troops filed out, Starscream folded his arms behind his back and looked at Soundwave. Surely Soundwave was impressed by his plan; Megatron had just ordered Soundwave to '_keep an eye out for the Autobots'_. It may seem preposterous, but there were times when Megatron could accurately be called a passive leader. Megatron had ordered them to follow the Autobots to Earth—thanks to Starscream finding out that that was where Optimus Prime was stranded—and when they'd arrived, he'd delegated the search for the Autobots to '_of little importance'._

Soundwave, however, was still attached, literally, to his console as he had been throughout Starscream's speech. Of course, the spy had certainly heard and recorded the exchange, but whether or not he had any thoughts or opinions on it was another matter.

As ever Starscream found himself growing frustrated with Soundwave's lack of attention. Perhaps now was his chance to get the spy more interested in the new chain of command.

"Soundwave?" Starscream put confidence and nonchalance into his voice. The spy turned his helm slightly in his direction—Starscream felt his frustration mount. "You will give your leader your full attention when he speaks to you." Yes, _very _good to be in control.

Soundwave didn't move for a good moment and Starscream could just _feel _comprehension dawning on Spymaster Haughtiness. Soundwave turned fully toward him and, according to his all-or-nothing way of doing things, even drew his cables back into his torso.

Starscream let the moment sink in—for both of them. _Megatron's _favorite_? How does it feel to answer to me?_

His optics were practically lubricating from the immense satisfaction he felt. However, he reminded himself he would only succeed as leader if Soundwave was on his side.

"I just wanted to know what you think of my plan. I do value the opinion of such an intelligent and capable Decepticon."

Soundwave's visor stared at him in silence as usual. And, as usual, Starscream felt himself get inexplicably angry.

Finally, "_It seems not all of your plans are completely useless, Starscream," _said Megatron's voice. The bridge was very very quiet. All of the smug pride drained from Starscream.

He'd given Soundwave an order to demonstrate his new-found power, and in turn, Soundwave just demonstrated what he thought of Starscream's role as leader. Soundwave had made perfectly clear he believed that Megatron knew his army would be safe in the hands of _Soundwave, _whereas _Starscream _would just have to do.

Starscream got into Soundwave's face. "If you think I'm going to be a pushover for you like I am with Megatron, then you have another think coming. You're not twice my size and half off your rocker like your precious slave master is, so you better be aware of your place...which, by the way, is _beneath me." _He seethed into Soundwave's visor and was minutely aware that chilled, coolant-scented air from Soundwave's vents was curling around his face.

"_Half off your rocker," _Soundwave replayed as a threat of blackmail.

Starscream didn't so much backhand Soundwave as rake his razor-sharp talons across his ludicrous visor. Then he wrapped those talons around Soundwave's neck. "Go ahead and tell on me, _freak" _he chuckled in Soundwave's 'face' and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Megatron has forgiven me for far worse." With that he tittered almost flirtatiously and pushed Soundwave away from him.

"Now go fix your visor."

And Soundwave hesitated, but obeyed.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Starscream felt triumphant! It was rare for anyone to get one over on Soundwave.

Starscream pretty much had Megatron's constant forgiveness, despite being nowhere near as obedient as Soundwave—and he would be surprised to see Megatron as lenient with Soundwave if that Con ever messed up half as badly.

However, with Megatron being so cuddly with Soundwave, Starscream never had an opportunity to lord it over the spy. Now with their master gone, he could tease Soundwave with the evidence of Megatron's loyalty to _him—_that he didnot even have to earn the way Soundwave did.

He suspected Megatron's reluctance to just rid himself of someone he himself referred to as a 'useless thorn in my side', had to do with Starscream being brave enough to talk back to Megatron but too unpopular amongst their faction to be any real threat at all. Their odd relationship calls to mind that old folk song,

_Even the old rogue gets tired in the lonely cold. _

Fittingly, it was a song about Megatronus and his long-suffered reluctance to rebel against his siblings. Perhaps in Megatron's twisted mind Starscream was as close as he had to a friend; since Starscream has already made up his mind about how Megatron, along with everyone else, is beneath him, the illustrious leader of the Decepticons didn't need to put on airs as he did with everyone else.

Starscream couldn't imagine Megatron losing his temper and grabbing Soundwave as he does Starscream. Megatron's greatest weakness is his temper, and anyone else would have lost loyalty to him long ago, thinking him tantrum-prone and ill-fitted for leadership.

Starscream, however, understood—and coveted—this method of leadership. He enjoyed seeing others in fear of him, and scrambling to prevent his wrath; he wasn't interested in leading because morons admired or respected him. For this very reason, he'd long ago lost interest in gaining the Matrix of Leadership and becoming the Prime.

However, when it came to capable and dangerous bots like Soundwave and Shockwave, a leader needed to impress them. The higher up in the ranks, the more an army became like a pack of carnivorous organics. You had to show you deserved your place above your subordinates, while also displaying respect for their abilities.

And it was thus that Starscream approached Soundwave the day after he'd struck and scratched his visor. He entered the command center and headed for the ever-working Soundwave with his usual casual strut, but he spy did not turn around as he approached. Soundwave could only have been pretending not to know he was there, was he possibly insulted from their earlier quibble?

He placed a hand on Soundwave's shoulder gently, but curled his hand into a firm grip. Soundwave paused in his work and turned to face him. With pleasure Starscream realized Soundwave was following his order to give his leader his full attention—he was almost happy to have to placate him.

"Soundwave. I want to apologize for striking you earlier. I think we were both...a little unsettled by our Master's abrupt departure."

Soundwave said nothing, of course, but moved his head to the side. Starscream recognized his silent gestures enough by now to understand that he agreed so far, but knew Starscream was always playing at an angle.

"I will be willing to forgive you your insult if you accept that Lord Megatron left _me _in charge—after all, if you don't accept my leadership you are, in a way, disobeying our Master's orders." He took his hand away from Soundwave and folded his arms behind his back. "I hope we can work together as temporary first and second Commander in order to, if nothing else, satisfy our Master's will."

There was the usual pause as Soundwave's enhanced data nets over-analyzed a simple social interaction, then he nodded his helm once and replayed a message with Starscream's voice, "Yes, my leader."

Starscream's grip on his wrist tightened enough to dent, his vents took in too much air and hitched. That recording was from a time he'd been placating a furious Megatron—he often spoke in a sultry purr to flatter their Master when he was violently angry. It was a method that only worked for Starscream—and it worked very well.

Hearing this seductive tone from Soundwave, his voice or not, and having Soundwave calling him his leader affected Starscream more than he would have expected.

He made sure to keep his voice from squeaking when he said, "Excellent. I'll let you get back to work now."

Soundwave nodded and turned back to the console.

Starscream gazed at Soundwave for a moment longer before reluctantly turning away. As much as he'd like to stay and enjoy this new obedience from Soundwave, he had to a lot of research about Earth left to do.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Knock Out was pretty much, with the best word, redundant at this point. Since the Autobots were nowhere to be seen, there were no serious injuries to be taken care of. The only jobs needing doing on the Nemesis were mining, general maintenance, and other likewise menial labor—all of which Knock Out was hopelessly useless for.

Unfortunately for him, he had plenty of need to make himself very useful very quickly. His constant sarcastic comments were driving Starscream up the wall. And the point had come for Starscream to think: clearly, something needed to be done.

He couldn't just outright kill him, they were short enough on Decepticons in general and especially on those who weren't drones, and the Autobots would not be inactive forever—eventually they would need a medic on board.

Starscream needed a reason to get the nuisance off his ship, but he also had to avoid being too rude about it. He had had enough enemies among the Decepticons up to this point, and the lack of potential loyalty should he get the opportunity to replace Megatron was an issue.

Knock Out, ever apathetic about everything other than his paint, was not plagued by bitter feelings towards Starscream's holding of such high rank—and he didn't care if this supposedly 'undeserved power' affected the Decepticon cause one way or another. He seemed to tolerate Starscream well enough, if for nothing else than his appreciation of pretty things, and so was a potential future ally.

Starscream would gladly use him if the need arose, but until then he was merely a useless annoyance. Any more of his "dry wit" during Starscream's speeches, and Starscream would be too much of a laughingstock to ever be seen as Megatron's true heir. Or he might end up murdering their only remaining medic.

There was only one thing for it, he needed a plan. So Starscream tried his best to swallow his pride and sought out the only 'Con who could help.

"Soundwave," he greeted the bot who was, as ever, working, "I need your advice on a matter."

Soundwave retracted his tendrils and stood at attention.

"I feel that Knock Out may be more of a detriment to our goals than a help. I feel his pessimism is having a negative effect on our troops efficiency. I worry that his attitude might make the vehicons think they can slack off in their work since Lord Megatron isn't around."

He paused as he would if he were talking to a normal person, who would at that point respond. Of course Soundwave said nothing, but tilted his head.

Starscream took this to mean he conceded and continued,"I don't think punishing him will help—you know how he is, he takes things very personally and we might lose our only medic if I outright kick him off the Nemesis. I need to get him off of this ship without being obvious I'm trying to get rid of him."

Soundwave looked to the side—something he does when thinking things over. It was interesting how someone wholly devoid of expression could still have his little quirks. Because it was so rare for him to be caught off guard, when he was he jerked and stared at whatever had the audacity to surprise him, and it was rather oddly cute. Not that Starscream would ever say, or think, any thing of that sort about Soundwave—or anyone for that matter! Starscream does not think things are cute.

Thinking about how secretly giddy Starscream was to have Soundwave's full attention, and to be, in a way, in cahoots with him was confusing him. Didn't he hate this stupid arrogant jerk? Why should he care about the way he turned his head when he was thinking, or how he was just slightly taller than Starscream and that he hardly ever gave his attention to anyone besides Megatron. Starscream couldn't care less about any of that stuff—he was the future leader of the Decepticons, not some barely-out-of-protoform bot on his first day at Academy. He was a key player in a war, not the narrative character in a romance novel.

No—Starscream did not care at all about how intelligent and brave Soundwave is.

But his straight back and strong legs did make Starscream want to pounce him like a randy Earth cat (yes that Earth research was ever so worthwhile). And when Soundwave looked back at him he wanted to attack that visor, whether there was a mouth under it or not.

So, in conclusion, Starscream had a very big problem.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Soundwave replayed Starscream's own words, "Priority: energon deposits." and then Megatron's, "ground unit."

Starscream considered this. "Very good. It _would _be more effective to have a team tracking energon from the ground. Plus, Knock Out loves his automobile mode so much, he'd appreciate being able to drive often." He stopped and smirked at Soundwave. "In fact I bet he feels cooped up here in the air, right Soundwave?"

Soundwave stared at him. He didn't really expect him to join in or express amusement, but his lack of response still minutely disappointed Starscream.

Well, if he was boring the Almighty Perfect Soundwave then excuse him. He huffed and turned away, "thank-you for your help Soundwave." And Starscream had an urge to get back at him, "good soldier."

Soundwave even paused in the middle of going back to his console to look at him! Ha, he hadn't expected that one had he?

Starscream hurried out of the Command center before he had to own up to having just condescended his comrade. But outside he snickered despite feeling a bit childish for his cheap shot.

He reached the main laboratory to find that Knock Out wasn't there. This was technically Knock Out's post and his absence, while unsurprising, irradiated Starscream.

He regretted even coming this far away from the command center to find the medic, he certainty was not going to scour the ship for him, so he commed Knock Out. The Doctor gave some excuse about studying the healing rate of the drones which Starscream interrupted by telling him to get to the lab immediately.

The medic arrived bearing his characteristic smug face. How Starscream hated that face!

"Knock Out." He greeted.

"Starscream," the Doctor offered.

"That's _Commander _Starscream to you medic. I only let your frequent slip-ups slide because I know how difficult five whole syllables are to remember for one a dainty little sports car," he cooed condescendingly.

Knock Out smiled at him in that careless way. Starscream reminded himself that soon he wouldn't have to suffer that face anymore, and forced himself to smile back in the same manner.

"Anyway, I didn't call you so we could have a pleasant little chat." Knock Out smiled wider, and so he did as well.

"I would never have accused you of being capable of that _Commander._" Starscream laughed at this which seemed to throw Knock Out a bit off. It served the insufferable malfunction right.

"I realize that you may be growing a bit tired of being on this ship. I can imagine you'd much prefer to be where you can manage—_permissively_—frequent driving excursions."

"Uh—"

"And as it turns out, Soundwave and I decided we should have a unit on the ground at all times in order to more acutely scan for deep energon deposits. How would you like the job? You could bring your 'assistant' along naturally."

"Mmm. I don't know—"

"Before you say anything else—that may have sounded like a question, but it was in fact an order. I need an officer on the ground, and you as an Automobile are the most logical choice."

"But, don't we need to have a doctor on call?" Despite his deep voice and droll tone, the doctor was undeniably _whining—_although Starscream was guilty of this himself, it sounded even worse in Knock Out's campy voice.

"Knock Out!" Starscream took a moment to calm himself. "Be reasonable here, we haven't needed your medical expertise in quite some time. You're welcome to stay but need I remind you what happens to Decepticons who can no longer prove themselves useful to Lord Megatron? Do you expect me to be more lenient?"

Knock Out grimaced. "Not really," he sighed. "I suppose it does make the most sense and I suppose I should be grateful you are willing to give me a chance to be useful again. I accept my mission Commander."

"Good. Soundwave will brief you on the finer details of your task. Remember, if you come across any Autobots—the official standing orders are to kill them at all costs. The sooner we end this tedious war the sooner we can can invade whatever world we want and take their energon—without Autobot interference."

Knock Out cocked his hip and waved a hand,"there's something we can agree on."

Starscream nodded, "dismissed."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Several months passed without much of anything to break the monotony of energon collection and hiding from the 'humans'. Starscream spent most of his time on the bridge watching as the Nemesis drifted over the Earth. No place, especially an organic world, had ever been anywhere near as dazzling as Cybertron, but if he were honest—there were uglier planets to be stationed on.

He spent a lot of time trying not to glance over at Soundwave where he stood only a few paces away from Starscream's spot at the command console.

He was accustomed, after all these years, to being half spiteful of Soundwave and half in want of him. However he usually had Megatron's wrath to fear—and this was more than enough to distract him from a school-bot crush. Not to mention Megatron's occasional interest in not at all professional recreation to, frankly, keep his randiness to manageable low.

Nowadays he didn't have his spats and trysts with Megatron to distract him from other things. He was discovering how blissful it was to be in complete control of the army—too have all that power (he chose to ignore the fact that said power was given to him _by_ Megatron). It was also blissful to be able to speak his mind and employ his ideas without getting slagged by Megatron for not being a blind follower.

He'd always wanted to be leader, and he'd made no secret about his wish for Bucket Head to kick the bucket, but he'd never actually thought it was possible—or worth the risk—to plan an _assassination_. At any rate, his mind was changing—his taste for leadership was blossoming into an addiction. But with Megatron far away there was nothing for it, so he merely willed Megatron to never return and did his best to prove himself an exceptional leader.

Aside from all that, his weird feelings for Soundwave became worrisome. He just couldn't understand why _Soundwave _of all Decepticons was the object of his desire.

What was worse was his absolute sureness that the problem would not go away anytime soon, if ever. Soundwave would never return his interest, and he had felt this way for centuries now—the feelings were clearly deep-seated.

It wasn't enough to distract him from his job as second in command, but it _was _enough to distract him from his ambitions. To become leader would mean to betray Soundwave, there was no denying that fact. Of course, if it ever came down to it, Soundwave could easily defeat him in order to secure Megatron's place as leader. Starscream's greatest weapon was his speed, but Soundwave's mind had long ago been altered, against his will, to be super efficient, he could easily track and predict Starscream's maneuvers in a fight. He was far stronger than Starscream, his plating was more durable, and he had two extra highly flexible limbs to employ as weapons.

Soundwave was very, very dangerous; and fanatically, if such a word could apply to Soundwave, loyal to Megatron. What Starscream really wanted was to have Soundwave's loyalty for himself, this want, more than anything plagued his thoughts day and night.

He tried, for millennium, to figure out why Soundwave was so aggressively loyal to Megatron, but he remains at a loss. Megatron isn't _spectacularly_ intelligent—in fact, he has many times come up with overly complex plots in, what Starscream presumes, must be attempts to prove his intelligence to Autobots and Decepticons alike. He doesn't understand the foolproof efficiency of simplicity the way Starscream does. He wants to lure his opponent into traps he has concocted in perfect compliment to his foe's weakness, whereas Starscream shoots straight for the spark—through the back. A simple violent action that works on anyone anytime.

Yet, he supposes, it may make sense. The way Soundwave's processor works, he over analyzes every bit of data he gathers, perhaps in his mind Megatron's pointlessly convoluted plans are fascinating and admirable.

Which brought Starscream to a preposterous and unwelcome truth, he was jealous of Megatron's relationship with Soundwave. He was jealous of it from both ends. He hated that Soundwave was trusted and revered by Megatron. He hated that Soundwave would do anything for Megatron, but hardly acknowledges his existence.

He isn't as oblivious as he acts; he knows that Soundwave finds him irritating and unworthy. Indifference and irritation do not blossom into anything remotely like attraction or devotion.

He'd had so much time to be aware of his unfortunate circumstance he began to get even more temperamental than usual. Every day he found himself thinking more about what Soundwave was thinking instead of winning the war, he felt less and less that he deserved to be leader.

Thankfully his tormenting thoughts were interrupted at last by the appearance of an Autobot. Many months after they'd given Knock Out his mission they got a call in from a group of drones. They were one of Starscream's special teams stationed at an abandoned energon mine. Optimus Prime had walked right into his trap.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"It's Optimus Prime—alone!" Starscream nearly grabbed Soundwave as he displayed the feed from Laserbeak on his visor. He stopped himself in time but clenched his fists in anticipation. He laughed, "what a fool! The only Autobot who poses a threat to us is wandering around on his own."

"Commander Starscream, what are your orders?" A drone asked urgently.

"Get your troop ready to deploy! Soundwave, you and I are the only remaining officers, you must join the fight this time—perhaps we can finally end this tedious war once and for all."

Soundwave nodded and hurried to the groundbridge. Starscream followed him, the troops lined up and awaited the opening of the groundbridge. When it lit up Starscream transformed and blasted through the portal—the sound of rumbling jet engines, and the whispered whine of Soundwave's alt mode surrounded him.

Optimus Prime turned around and fired right at him, Starscream spiraled out of the way with more flare than necessary, but to be fair he hadn't partaken in a fight for far too long. Before his eyes Soundwave transformed into robot mode directly in front of Prime and engaged him in a fight.

Soundwave was skillfully trained in hand-to-hand combat from his days as a gladiator—he was not even equipped with weapons.

But Optimus flipped away from this hands-on approach and began using his gun instead of fists.

One cannon arm fired at the troopers, with the other Optimus Prime was firing directly at Soundwave. In turn the spymaster merely leaned back at the right moment to dodge the ammunition. Soundwave, not moving his feet, turned and lashed a tendril out at the Autobot leader. Prime jumped back to avoid it and during his distraction Soundwave lept into the air and transformed. The surveillance craft twisted through the air and rained bullets over the Prime.

Back when he was a captain, Starscream once noted to a fellow Decepticon, and freely acknowledges in his mind, that Megatron is an alluring sight to behold in the midst of battle. The sheer power in his shapely body teased Starscream's sadism and blood lust and appealed to his self-denied submissive side.

But if the sight of Megatron in battle got Starscream charged up, then the sight of Soundwave coolly facing a warrior as powerful as Prime was simply maddening. Soundwave could face gunfire or a smack-down without showing the least amount of fear. He was so controlled and graceful, Starscream often wished he had more excuses to order him into a fight. Though, of course, Soundwave's work was usually done at a console—such a waste in Starscream's opinion.

A very long time ago, before Soundwave had opted to take a vow of silence—so Megatron could confidently relay important, and Starscream suspected personal, information to him—he'd still been a very quiet and solitary bot. But on occasion he would boast, for lack of a better word, his superiority to an enemy who'd crossed his path.

There was indeed something about Soundwave's blasé, holier-than-thou attitude that made Starscream want to jump him, no matter how little sense it made, so watching him battle Optimus Prime as if he didn't understand why someone so pathetic and weak was even trying to compete with him was driving Starscream to distraction.

He wasn't, however, too distracted to notice the groundbridge opening behind Prime. Clearly the overwhelmed leader had decided to retreat. Starscream transformed and dived for the Autobot, but the gorundbridge shut, with Optimus inside, and dissipated just as Starscream passed through.

He snarled and shouted for the troops to return to the warship.

He transformed and stood in the command center. Soundwave too transformed and walked up beside him. Soundwave turned to him waiting for command.

"It's no matter," he said, "This is only the beginning of the end for the Autobots. If they're going on solitary energon hunts, they must worse of in number than we predicted. My trap worked once, it will work again. And if we have to pick the Autobots off one by one so be it." He walked over to his commander's station and folded his hand behind his back.

He turned back to Soundwave who still watching him. "Just think Soundwave—Megatron returning to the good news that his oldest enemy, Optimus Prime, has at long last been destroyed."

Soundwave played a recording of Megatron's words, "_Optimus Prime is not as easy to destroy as __the__ Decepticons__ seem to believe. How many warriors will I lose before that becomes clear_?"

Starscream waved him away, "yes, yes. But that was then, and this is now. Anyway, were you injured in the fight?"

Soundwave shook his head.

"Then I suggest you return to work."

With Soundwave at his console, Starscream could think clearly. A whole troop of eradicons and two Decepticon officers couldn't defeat one Autobot. Optimus Prime had been the bane of the Decepticon cause since the events following up to the war. If he could find some way of destroying the Autobot leader once in for all, the Decepticons would readily give their loyalty to him.

It was clear, Megatron would let the Autobots go about their business while the Decepticons took no action against them. If Starscream showed himself to be a proactive leader, the Decepticons may even begin to see him as a better leader than Megatron.

The once mighty Megatron has become inactive and obsessive. Caring more for the mythical power of obscure substances and the promise of ancient prophesies. He was reading and daydreaming while he should be pushing a sword through Optimus Prime's spark chamber.

One day, Starscream would be the supreme commander of the Decepticons; and by his side, the loyal Soundwave who would at last acknowledge Starscream as the true predestined leader of the Decepticons.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Many months after the fight with Optimus Prime, Starscream was becoming restless. Daily he prayed—so to speak—for an Autobot to show up; but there was no sign of them. The inaction was driving him mad and his temper was turning nearly as violent as Megatron's. The only consolation was the massive amount of energon they had been able to find, and continued to discover.

When he wasn't barking orders at the drones or badly hurting them in the training room, he found a different way to fail at reliving his stress. He ranted to Soundwave.

"It has been over two years. Not a single Autobot sighting to be spoken of—no energon perceived to be missing...how are they surviving out there!"

He was on his usual tirade about the lack of Autobot contact, and subsequently the lack of movement with the war. Whether Soundwave was listening was unclear.

Starscream was stomping around the command bridge really working himself up into a frenzy. Soundwave was working away at his console, as ever enraptured by some unfathomable bundle of information, or not yet deciphered code, or whatever else only he was privy to.

"Soundwave," Starscream's tone suddenly changed, "if Lord Megatron does not return within a year I think we should consider leaving this planet."

_This_ made Soundwave turn away from his work.

"I know what you're thinking. But it was I who discovered that this planet was the new home of the Autobots. It was I who issued the building of the space bridge from the schematics I recovered from Shockwave's ruined laboratory. If Megatron were to be lost to us on his extensive excursion, the Decepticons are more than secure in my hands."

_'I am the Lord and Master of the Decepticons. Only I can rule Cybertron.'_

"You are not the only one who listens to Lord Megatron!" Starscream insisted somewhat petulantly, "But our Master did name me his successor, did he not?"

Soundwave took a step and tilted his head in his version of a significant look.

Starscream waved a hand, "Indeed 'Second in Command' and 'heir' are not necessarily the same thing. But in the case of an unprepared-for tragedy, surely I would be considered the one he selected for the job?"

Soundwave studied him without reply for a moment. Finally he nodded his head once.

Then he tilted his it again._ '__I am Megatron, and I will always function!__' _Megatron bellowed through another recording.

Starscream growled and turned away. After grumbling a bit to himself he spoke again, "and how long do _you _recommend we stay on this planet?"

This time Soundwave played Starscream's own voice, '_Until Lord Megatron returns...__'_

Starscream sighed. "What if he doesn't return for decades? What if we run out of energon deposits on this planet!"

_'Starscream, take command in my stead.'_

Starscream peered at him skeptically, "so, if we give Megatron ample time to return, you will support my decision to leave should he not?"

Soundwave nodded.

Starscream considered this and brought his hand to his chin."I suppose the large amount of energon on this planet _is_ too good to leave behind." He hesitated then dropped his hand, "It's just that, I had hoped to one day return to Cybertron and focus on trying to restore it. With all of the resources we could amass on earth it might be possible to retain an energon stock that would support a base on our home planet. For a time."

Soundwave seemed to consider this for a time. '_Your dedication is admirable.' _He said in Megatron's voice.

Starscream started. Soundwave had just...complimented him? That hadn't happened before. Soundwave doesn't even compliment _Megatron, _let alone the bot he supposedly hates the most.

Starscream coughed awkwardly, "well...I'm sure we all would like to return home as soon as possible...You may return to your work, thank-you for your input."

"Commander Starscream!" A drone at the monitors yelled suddenly, "we've just detected an Autobot near one of the energon excavations!"

"Which one?"

"It's site seventy-four, sir."

Starscream's spark whirled with hope. "One of the news ones? We're still quite close to the seventies. What is the Autobot's proximity to the site?"

"Scout E09 spotted him ten miles out heading straight toward it. He's sure to detect a signal and look for the exposed energon."

"Then we have little time." He addressed the whole bridge next. "Set a course for energon excavation site seventy-four immediately! Soundwave, deploy Laserbeak to engage surveillance on the Autobot."

With a lunge Laserbeak went flying from his chest and flew through the groundbridge Soundwave opened with the provided coordinates. Starscream took his place at the commander's post as the ship veered and flew back toward the energon mine.

This particular mine was not one of his depleted traps but a brand new discovery that was scarcely uncovered. Engaging in a fight in such proximity to untapped energon would prove to be a risk. If the Autobot escaped _and _the energon was destroyed all of his care in displaying his leadership skills would have been for nothing.

He engaged the full-ship intercom, "Eradicon unit B-1 to the drop deck, prepare to engage in battle."

He cut off the comm link. "Soundwave, do you have a visual?"

A video came up on Soundwave's visor.

"Cliffjumper? I guess if I couldn't have the Prime, personal revenge will be a suitable compensation." He sneered evilly. "Focus on collecting whatever intel we can from the Autobot, we'll leave the fighting to the drones—wouldn't want to perish needlessly if the energon were to ignite."

Soundwave nodded, and hurried to his console.

"Let's see if you can escape me thrice, Cliffjumper."

"The Autobot has reached the excavation sight, commander!" A drone called over.

"How close are we?"

"We should arrive at the Autobot's location in 82 seconds." That was too long, the Autobot could call for assistance in collecting the energon in that time. There was nothing for it but to hope the Autobots' were too spare in numbers to send more than one after an energon find.

"We have the autobot in sights, commander."

Sure enough when a drone closed the digital feedback from the wide window at the bow of the ship Starscream could see the excavation sight and a distant red figure.

"Deploy the troops, now!"

Within seconds Starscream could see his soldiers advancing on the Autobot. Unit B-1 was strictly a battle orientated unit, and they had not seen action for many years. They were clearly ready and raring for a fight and performed exceptionally—for drones.

In an instant the energon blew up, but the Autobot was sent flying and new drones jumped out of the ship to collected him.

Starscream felt his ever shortening temper flare at the loss of the energon, but also elation for the capture of an Autobot.

The drones dragged the heavily wounded Cliffjumper into the bridge. Now Starscream could show them why he should be leader. He would not show his courage by the leaving an enemy to heal and survive to fight another day.

He would show his practicality by eliminating this threat to the Decepticon empire once and for all.

The Autobot foolishly asked where Megatron was; right then, when Starscream was kicking himself for letting the energon go to waste, was not a good moment to remind him he was merely second in command.

He showed the Autobot what true powerlessness was by piercing his spark with his talons. It had been a long time since he'd felt someone's spark whirling warmly around his fingers only to feel that warmth fade away.

As always, it was a remarkably satisfying experience. The Autobot fell face down in his own leaked energon. Starscream sneered at the mess though inwardly he found the sight pleasing.

"Clean that up," he ordered the drones, "and then take him down to the unused med bay and make sure he is preserved. His corpse may prove useful—in breaking the Autobots' spirits, or as a gift for our Master when he returns."

With that he left to find out how badly the energon explosion would affect their stock.

As he passed Soundwave he noticed him looking at the killed Autobot and then turning to watch the culprit walk away from the scene.

Starscream felt a surge of pride at the attention. Soundwave surely would be impressed that Starscream managed to snuff the first Autobot they'd come across in years.

Would he not compare this occurrence to the many times Megatron had let any enemy live in order to prove some point?


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

After making the altercation to our calculations, it was clear the loss of energon was more annoying than it was harmful. Any loss of the precious life source was always hard to bear, but it was done, and they would live. Starscream put it behind him and focused on the present.

When he got back to the bridge, Soundwave was waiting with intel he'd gathered from Cliffjumper. It was Arcee foolishly revealing her location. The other Autobot who'd embarrassed him in front of Shockwave—thank the AllSpark he was dead—was too out on her lonesome.

And by now she was probably aware of her precious partner's passing—it was the opportune time to destroy her.

"Let's deploy a couple of drones to find her in this _Jasper, Nevada_. Wouldn't want to call too much attention to ourselves, especially in case other Autobots are lurking around." Soundwave nodded.

As Soundwave fulfilled his orders Starscream turned and pondered the map on his console. He was looking at a full map of the planet, copied from the humans data net, with every energon deposit so far discovered indicated by bright blue dots. There was a whole continent near the bottom of the map that had no points at all.

Starscream smirked; it was uncanny that the continent was known amongst the humans to be difficult to explore and full of mysteries. It was strange to feel anywhere close to understanding those gross flesh creatures, but he could appreciate the irony.

Soundwave approached him.

"Have you deployed the troops?" The spy nodded, "then by all means, return to your usual work."

Once Soundwave was back at his console Starscream sneaked out of the command center—in a manner of speaking, obviously there was really no sneaking to be done around Soundwave—and made his way to one of the old labs.

His destination was the lab in which they'd put Cliffjumper's corpse. Starscream could be petty, he knew, but it had been so long since he felt the sense of purpose and thrill of war. One little arrogant Autobot denying back-up was all it took to put the pieces back on the board. The Autobots would not let this go unacknowledged, and even if they only managed to alert Arcee to their presence, the message would be made clear: _We still have unfinished business, Autobots. _

He made it to the old lab and deactivated the new lock that had been placed on it hours ago. The room was as he was expecting, and hoping. It was eerily dim—lights in unused sectors were kept off to preserve fuel—and empty aside from a few bins which held whatever equipment was once used in there.

On a slab in the back could be seen a body with two cables attacked to either side of the abdomen.

These cables were not being used to keep him clinging to life, but to keep his body from graying and rusting. It was amazing how fast their bodies, when dead, rusted on this planet; and Starscream didn't want to have to taunt the Autobots, or show-off to Megatron, with rusty old bits of barely-recognizable Autobot.

He remembered how this Autobot had taunted him, and how he'd fallen for it. This time he'd rewarded Cliffjumper's goading with a quick strike and death. But the anger hadn't been relieved.

It seemed he was never anything but angry. Living in Megatron's gargantuan shadow would do that, he supposed—but that wasn't the whole story. Shockwave, Soundwave, and many others now lost or dead, are legendary amongst the two factions. They manage to spark caution, even fear, in the Autobots and are respected amongst the Decepticons.

Why then, is he such a joke to everyone? Everyone on this ship knows that he was only trusted to be in charge because Soundwave is essentially babysitting him. They _must _know—and Soundwave _definitely _knows.

Megatron distrusts his abilities as a leader, even though he'd more than proven himself capable of making good decisions! So he isn't very good at physically overpowering prisoners; what bearing does that have on ones ability to make quick and keen decisions, and to anticipate the enemies' intentions?

It's all Megatron's fault. He never let Starscream speak his mind, he never followed his advice, and he treated him more like a nuisance than a dependable adviser. What did their gracious and glorious leader expect from him after he was treated with such disdain?

He even had Soundwave fooled. Or perhaps Soundwave had _them _all fooled. All assumed Soundwave was super intelligent, but perhaps his capacity to store and analyze information did not correlate with practical intelligence. Perhaps his loyalty to Megatron was not proof of Megatron's prowess as a leader, but more a testament to Soundwave's lack of unbiased judgment.

Starscream _had _noticed his complete uselessness in social situations many times.

But what good any of this was to him was unknown. All of it was speculative, and without being able to prove it, it did him no good. All of the mindless fools around him would go on thinking Megatron was an infallible leader and that Soundwave's superior intellect was in awe of this.

There was nothing he could do to expose this shambolic hierarchy, and he lived in a state of constant frustration. Everyday he grew more restless and resentful. Every day Megatron did not return his lust for supreme leadership intensified.

Everyone around him seemed content to fold themselves into the monotony of life: the drones mined, maintained the ship, did whatever job they had, and Soundwave stared at his screen all day. But Starscream was full of hunger—hunger for power, and for victory, and most of all, to return home and begin their world again. He hated scavenging this pathetic dirt planet for energy in order to survive while Cybertron rusted in its ruinous state.

Megatron had abandoned them to search for more slaves of his will, had ordered them to do nothing but harvest energon and attack Autobots that strayed to close. They could be sending drones to clean up Cybertron; even if they couldn't make it habitable, at least the planet they all loved would not be in such a dismal state. With the Autobots trapped on Earth they would be unable to interfere. The Deceptions would find a way to restore Cybertron, and they would be the ones history remembered as the saviors of Cybertronian life.

But Megatron would not see the benefit of this, despite his poetical orations he knows only destruction and violence. As long as Optimus Prime functions, _nothing _else matters—not his troops, not their race, and certainly not their precious planet.


End file.
